Tu connais mon père ! Papa mais qui es tu !
by Auroreborale
Summary: Aurore est une fille de dix-sept ans comme les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre, qu'elle possède des pouvoirs. A part changer son quotidien ses pouvoirs semblent inoffensifs, mais est ce qu'ils ne vont pas bouleverser toute sa vie ? Même ce qui est de plus chère à ses yeux... Je m'excuse d'avance du nombres de fautes d'orthographes que je fais...
1. Rencontre

**Salut, salut !**

 **Voici la première fic que j'ose publiée, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je préviens pour mon orthographe et français catastrophique, je m'en excuse j'essayerais de faire des efforts à l'avenir.**

 **Disclaimer: L'univers Marvel ne m'appartient pas, juste mon petit OC.**

 **Je remercie Kikoo Kiloo pour sa review : **J'étais étonné que tu ais lu cette fic, vu que comme tu l'as dit toi-même, tu voulais pas la lire au début. Donc merci ;).

 **Bonne et agréable lecture ! (enfin j'espère)**

* * *

Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'Aurore regardait le vide sous ses pieds. Elle se trouvait à New-York, sur le bord d'une tour de 35 étages. Si jamais Aurore se penchait en avant elle tomberait, avec un cadeau en prime, la mort. Mais Aurore s'en fichait bien, elle aimait flirter avec le danger, sentir ce jus qui bouillait en elle et la rendait étrangement vivante. Elle s'était aperçue de cela voilà bientôt un an…

 _Flash-Back_

 _En effet, Aurore se promenait tranquillement à Manhattan quand Cyclone avait frappé. Il avait abattu une tempête en plein New-York. Tous les gens présents dans le parc avaient pris la fuite, mais pas elle. Aurore ne voulait pas fuir un vilain qui mettait Manhattan s'en dessus dessous juste pour le plaisir de détruire. C'est pourquoi, elle était restée là devant une tornade de trente mètres de haut qui fonçait droit sur elle. Elle avait senti pendant un court instant ce jus d'adrénaline se libéré dans son sang, mais autre chose aussi, quelque chose qui venait du plus profond d'elle, mais quoi ?! Aurore ne le savait pas. Elle avait juste l'impression d'être euphorique, d'être bien à sa place cependant ce moment avait été brisé par l'arrivée des Vengeurs qui l'avait sauvée et mis Cyclone hors d'état de nuire derrière des barreaux. Tony Stark l'avait d'ailleurs quelques peu sermonnée de son inconscience :_

 _-Tu pouvais pas fuir comme tout le monde ?! lui demanda-t-il énervé._

 _\- …_

 _-T'as failli te faire tuer ! Tu comprends ça ! Morte ! Died ! s'énerva Stark de plus belle devant son manque de réponse._

 _-Merci j'avais compris, j'suis pas totalement débile. répliqua-t-elle agacée qu'on la prenne pour une demeurée._

 _-Ah bon ?! Alors pourquoi t'es restée stoïque ?_

 _-Je, je,…_

 _-Je quoi ? Je suis désolée, je voulais mourir…_

 _-Non ! le coupa-t-elle, ne prenant pas en compte le fait d'avoir un des plus riches milliardaires de la planète en face d'elle._

 _-… Tony ne répondit pas choqué, les femmes étaient toujours à ses pieds habituellement sauf Peper bien sûr. Pourquoi échappait –elle à la règle ? Il allait répondre quand…_

 _\- Stop, ça suffit !_

 _Cet ordre venait d'être dit clairement par quelqu'un qui savait se faire respecter :_

 _-Cap ? Je remettais juste les idées en place à cette gamine. Dit Stark._

 _-J'ai vu, ou plutôt entendu. Mais je pense que cette jeune fille devrait rentrer chez elle elle a eu son compte d'émotions pour la journée. Lui dit calmement Captain America._

 _\- Depuis quand vous savez ce qui est le mieux pour moi ? demanda Aurore pas du tout intimidée par la carrure imposante de l'armoire à glace bleue._

 _-… silence du Captain._

 _-Et tu lui réponds rien Cap ?! Laisse-moi lui remettre les idées en place à cette gamine écervelée. S'écria Stark devant tant d'insolence impuni._

 _-Non ! Il s'interposa entre Aurore et Tony. Rentres chez toi ça vaut mieux. Dit-il à l'attention d'Aurore ignorant Tony royalement._

 _-O.K. et merci. grommela Aurore, elle n'aimait vraiment pas les gens qui lui donnait des ordres pour son bien alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas._

 _Sur se elle partit le plus loin possible de ce mec en fer rouge et or et de cet armoire à glace bleue :_

 _-Eh,… ! La prochaine fois reste pas planter là bêtement. Lança Stark_

 _\- Vous faîtes chier ! lui envoya Aurore._

 _-Tony ! Arrête ! commença Captain America._

 _La suite Aurore ne l'entendit pas :_

 _-Tu sais que la peur, peut-être supérieure à notre raison. Je pense que cette jeune fille a compris son erreur._

 _-Mmmmhhh…_

 _Fin du flash-back_

Aurore se souvenait des sensations qu'elle avait ressentie ce jour-là en elle et voulait à tout prix ressentir cette sensation. Cependant, plus elle essayait moins elle y arrivait. Aurore descendit donc du rebord de la tour pour rentrer chez elle. Mais, une forme dans le ciel attira son attention, c'était Thor. Il semblait pressé, quand il plongea dans la rue qu'Aurore contemplait du haut de la tour, il y a quelques minutes. La curiosité étant plus forte Aurore se remit sur le rebord du toit et regarda en bas. Il y avait les Vengeurs qui combattaient une partie de la compagnie du serpent on pouvait voir Vipère, Cobra et Anaconda. Elle regarda les Vengeurs à l'œuvre, ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien. Quand Aurore vit Stark elle grimaça. Elle resta ainsi quelques temps à regarder le combat qui se déroulait sous ses pieds, jusqu'à la fin à dire vrai. Aurore venait de voir les trois vilains se prendre une bonne raclée, avant qu'ils ne s'enfuient laissant sur place les Vengeurs. Aurore regarda la bouche d'égout, via laquelle les ennemis avaient disparus, mais hélas d'un peu trop près… et elle glissa de son perchoir pour commencer à tomber dans le vide…

* * *

 **Ça vous a plus ? Hésitez pas à donner un avis.**

 **A la prochaine les gens !**


	2. Pouvoir

**Yo ! Ça va les gens ?**

 **Bon je sais, j'ai grave traîné pour sortir le chapitre deux, mais il est là ! C'est l'essentiel, non ? Avant de vous laissez lire je vais vous dire un truc, en fait tout ce que j'ai écrit pour cette fic jusqu'à maintenant est sur papier et j'ai la flemme de tout tapé, promis je vais battre ma flemmardise. De plus, je m'aperçois que l'histoire est un bon gros délire, surtout les premiers chapitres que j'ai écrit l'année dernière. Alors paniquez pas, svp. Enfin j'espère que les persos seront pas ou pas trop, OOC. Je vous remercie de suivre cette fic et d'avoir laissez une review :**

 **Kikoo Kiloo :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu as lu la fic :'-), tu as bien fait de changer d'avis, néanmoins attention je suis partie dans un gros délire quand j'ai écrit, j'ai pas besoin de te dire où... Je crois que les cours de physique font péter des câbles. Je serais ravie de connaitre tes supputations sur le lien entre Stark et Aurore. Je te laisse lire la suite.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle glissa Aurore poussa un cri qui eut pour effet d'alerter les Vengeurs. Elle tombait vite, très vite, jusqu'à ce… Oui ! Elle sentait, elle sentait la sensation qu'elle cherchait désespérément, elle arrêta de crier. Stark et Thor avaient commencé à la rejoindre pour la récupérer en vol, mais sa chute qui semblait allé très vite, ralentissait, doucement mais elle ralentissait. Aurore s'en était aperçue et se demanda pourquoi elle tombait désormais très doucement, comme un oiseau qui volerait calmement. De plus, elle irradiait d'une faible lumière. Thor arriva à sa hauteur :

-Et bien jeune midgardienne, il semblerait que tu es de la magie qui coule dans tes veines ! s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste.

-Hein ?!

Ce fut au tour de Stark d'arriver :

-Encore toi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

-Ça vous regarde ?

-Dis donc en un an tu es toujours aussi insolente.

-C'est un problème ? demanda Aurore pour qu'il enrage.

-Non. Répondit Stark. Par contre tu vas devoir venir avec nous.

-Quoi ?! répliqua Aurore en grimaçant. Pas question !

-Tu as cru que tu avais le choix peut-être ? dit-il en la reconsidérant autrement qu'une gamine effrontée, mais plutôt comme un amusement, comme un jouet.

-Bah… ouais ! Carrément !

-Elle est drôle en fait ! rigola Tony.

-Ça vous dit on repose les pieds sur terre ? demanda Aurore qui était toujours en train de descendre lentement, avec Thor et Tony qui la suivaient.

-Ouais, allez on y va. Dit Thor en prenant Aurore dans ses bras, la lumière s'éteignit comme si elle s'avait qu'Aurore était désormais en sécurité.

-Lâchez moi !

-Une fois arrivé en bas.

Aurore descendit donc dans la rue dans les bras de Thor, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Mais dans un sens c'était dans ceux de Thor ou dans ceux de Stark, et alors là plutôt crever ! Aurore fut déposée sur le sol à côté des Vengeurs :

-Salut ! lança-t-elle à la bande d'yeux curieux.

-Salut ! répondirent-ils, sauf Thor et Tony qui venaient de la secourir.

-C'était trop fort ce que tas fait petite ! la félicita Clint. T'as fait comment ?

-J'en sais rien. dit-elle comme si son ignorance était une évidence.

-Quoi ?! Tu deviens une boule de lumière et tu sais pas comment ? C'est une comble… réagit aussitôt Clint.

-Clint ! Fou lui la paix ! gronda Natacha.

-Mais… euh… chouina-t-il.

-C'est fini les gamins ?! demanda Stark.

-C'est toi qui dit ça ?! Eh ben, putain ! dit Clint choqué.

-Stop, ça suffit ! réagit Captain America. Au lieu de se chamailler, demandons-nous plutôt ce que nous allons faire pour parler avec Fury des pouvoirs de cette fille ou allons-noud ne pas lui en parler et laisser cette jeune fille rentrer chez elle, comme si de rien n'était ?

-Nous devrions en parler à Fury. Dit Natacha machinalement.

-Je suis d'accord, mais après il voudra faire des expériences sur cette jeune fille et tu sais qu'elles poussent à bout les personnes qui les subissent. Contesta Captain.

-Continuez de parler comme si j'étais pas là ! Dans un premier temps, la « jeune fille » s'appelle Aurore et dans un second temps j'aimerais qu'on me demande mon avais au lieu de décider pour moi. Gronda la concernée.

-Désolé, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, je suis un soldat…

-Et je dois veiller sur mon pays. On connait la chanson, c'est bon merci. Le coupa-t-elle.

-Oh ! Aurait-elle coupé la parole au grand Captain America, qui plus est sans le moindre remord ?! Captain vos réactions ? dit Tony en faisant semblant de l'interroger avec un micro, comme les journalistes, le tout avec son plus grand sérieux.

-…

-Oh ! Elle a mis K.-O. Captain America ! rajouta Tony.

-Ecoute, mon pays c'est tout ce qu'il me reste, c'est pourquoi j'y tiens tant. Alors j'aimerais que tu respectes ça.

Aurore avait compris qu'elle avait été trop loin :

-Je suis désolée. Emit-elle en baissant la tête honteuse.

-Depuis quand quelqu'un est-il sensible au discours de Cap ? demanda Stark.

-Toute personne normalement constituée d'un cœur, ce qui te fait cruellement défaut. Répondit Natacha.

-C'est petit ça ! s'écria-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

-Arrête ou Maman va se fâcher Tony. Le menaça Natacha.

-T'es ma moman ? demanda Tony qui jouait le jeu, le pouce dans la bouche.

-T'avoir comme enfant ? Plutôt crever, oui !

-T'es mézante te cause plus. Continua-t-il toujours dans la bouche.

-Bande de gamin ! Ça règle pas mon problème du fait que je dois ou non venir avec vous, pour voir Fury au S.H.I.E.L.D ! gronda Aurore excédée.

-Pff ! T'es pas drôle grande sœur. Dit le gros gamin.

-Si j'avais un frère comme ça il aurait été déclaré mort juste après sa naissance.

-Quelle violence ! Bon je t'autorise à venir à la tour des Vengeurs, et on fera venir Fury sans que rien ne t'arrive. Dit Tony.

-Putain ! Il est devenu mature ! Alléluia ! s'écria Clint.

-Je t'emmerde ! Acceptes-tu la proposition gamine effrontée ?

-J'ai vraiment le choix ?

-On a toujours le choix dans la vie.

-Et si je dis : je rentre chez moi ?

-Je te prends sous le bras et je t'emmène à la tour, tel un sac à patates.

-Allez-vous faire foutre avec vos patates ! Donc j'accepte car je n'ai pas le choix.

-Bien allons-y. lança Captain.

-O.K. dit Aurore en fusillant toujours Stark du regard, car il le faisait également et aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner.

-Allez, arrête de la faire chier, et viens boîte de conserve. Dit Natacha en lui mettant la main sur sa tête pour fermer le casque de l'armure.

-C'est pas moi la boîte de conserve, c'est Jarvis.

-M'en fout ferme-la et viens.

Ils quittèrent tous la rue certains par les airs Stark et Thor, d'autres par les murs Natacha et Clint, et les autres sur la moto c'est-à-dire Captain America et Aurore. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la tour, ils allaient entrer quand Fury ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur.

* * *

 **Alors ? Vous voulez connaître la suite ? J'espère.**

 **En attendant, un petit avis pour qu'une auteur puisse s'améliorer ? Ça vous prendra deux minutes, allez quoi, pour m'aider à combattre ma flemmardise XD.**

 **A la prochaine !**


	3. Propositions inattendues

**Euhhh, bonjour ?**

 **J'ai mis le temps mais voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **xLo** **uisa** **:** Merci pour ta review et pour tout tes précieux conseils, effectivement on saura qui est véritablement Aurore dans les prochains chapitres. J'ai pris en compte tes conseils en enlevant les parenthèses et en rajoutant les tirets qui s'était enlevé quand j'ai chargé le chapitre.

 **Plop59 :** Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait plaisir ;). Ravie que tu es envie de découvrir la suite, non Fury n'est pas son père, tu le découvriras plus tard. Je suis contente que les disputes entre Stark et Aurore te plaise car c'est avan tout un gros délire de ma part XD.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il allaient entrer quand Fury ouvrit la porte de l'intérieur :

-Messieurs Stark et Rogers, je désire vous parlez. gronda l'homme.

\- Je décline l'offre, merci d'avoir pensé à moi ! Je passe mon tour !

\- Stark !

\- C'est bon , on peut même plus rigoler, dans ce bas monde ?! Si oui, tuez moi !

\- Non. Mais je me porte volontaire pour vous tuez. déclara Aurore.

\- Toi, je te hais ! Je t'accueille chez moi et voilà comment tu me remercies, super sympa la fille...

\- Stark ! Je dois vous parlez des événements qui ont eu lieu aujourd'hui, mettant en cause cette jeune fille.

\- Aurore ! Et comment se fait-il que vous soyez déjà au courant ? demanda la concernée.

\- Je suis le commandant du S.H.I.E.L.D, Mademoiselle.

\- Mais...

-Je dois parler avec Roger et Stark pour votre futur.

-Mais...

\- Ne discutez pas, s'il vous plait !

-...

Aurore était très en colère, elle inspira profondément et hurla :

\- C'EST MON FUTUR, DONC NON JE ME TAIS PAS !

-... !

Fury resta scotché devant tant d'affront, ainsi que les Vengeurs :

\- Tu sais que tu parles à Fury, encore avec moi je peux comprendre, mais là c'est un des hommes les plus influents au monde. essaya de la raisonner Tony avant que Fury ne l'atomise.

\- Et alors ?! Comme le déterminant devant futur l'indique c'est MON futur, M.O.N, mon, à moi !

\- Je ne retiendrais pas cet élan suicidaire sur mon rapport, à une condition que vous vous calmiez, et ce tout de suite. décocha Fury très calme devant la situation.

\- Vous avez appris ce qu'était le sang froid ? demanda Tony à Fury.

\- La ferme, Stark !

\- Visiblement, non.

\- Petite info. les coupa Aurore. Je suis calme !

\- Qu'est ce que ça donne quand elle est en colère ? dit Clint après avoir échangé un regard avec Tony.

\- Ça rase l'Amérique ? proposa Tony.

\- Je vous emmerde ! s'adressa-t-elle aux deux enfoirés. Monsieur Fury je veux assister à votre entretien avec Stark et Captain, c'est MON futur qui est en jeu.

\- Bien, si je dis non vous allez faire tout pour que je m'énerve ?

-Oui.

\- Bien d'accord, vous pouvez assister à l'entretien.

\- Quoi ?! Vous acceptez ? Putain, j'aurais su je l'aurais poussé à bout depuis longtemps. pensa Stark tout haut.

\- N'essayez même pas Stark. Je n'aurais aucune pitié à vous refaire le portrait.

-Mais...

\- Vous êtes un homme adulte, elle est mineure et c'est une fille, ce n'est pas comparable.

\- Donc vous n'avez pas de pitié pour les hommes adultes ? C'est injuste !

\- Totalement.

\- Je vous hais.

\- C'est ça venez, allons commencer la réunion qui devrait déjà être finie à l'heure qu'il est. râla Fury.

Tony afficha une mine boudeuse et resta stoïque :

\- Viens gamin ! dit Captain.

\- Le respect a été se faire foutre même Steve m'insulte. J'suis triste.

\- Non, il ne t'a pas insulté. Il a juste dit un présent de vérité générale, gamin. lança Aurore.

-Répète un peu !

\- Gamin, G.A.M.I.N, gamin !

\- J'vais la tuer !

Aurore se mit à courir pour rejoindre Captain et Fury, qui étaient déjà en haut des escaliers, devant le bureau où aurait lieu la réunion. Tony était sur ses talons. Ils se calmèrent instantanément quand ils virent la veine du front de Fury tressauter, signe qu'il fallait se calmer et vite :

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes calme, nous allons commencer, entrez. dit Fury en ouvrant la porte.

\- Vous permettez d'entrer ? C'est une blague ? Je suis ici chez moi. dit Tony.

-... Fury ne dit rien mais le fusilla du regard.

\- Glps. Tony avala bruyamment et entra dans le bureau juste après Aurore et Captain.

Tous les quatre s'installèrent à la grande table qui occupait le centre de la pièce :

-Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de vous informez de la situation ?

\- Non je pense que nous n'avons pas Alzheimer. confirma Tony.

\- Je vous emmerde, Stark ! gronda Fury.

-Merci moi de même. répliqua-t-il.

\- Voulez vous mourir ?

\- Ouais la faucheuse ! C'est mon amie.

Voyant la lueur dans les yeux de Fury, il se reprit :

\- La vie c'est bien aussi, car la poésie c'est la grande vie.

Ils ouvrirent tous des yeux ronds :

\- Quoi ? Je suis cultivé. réplique Tony en haussant les épaules.

\- Sinon, vous arrivez à le supporter ? Ou toute les deux minutes vous voulez le tuer ?! demanda Aurore.

\- Le tuer ! répondit Fury.

\- On s'habitue. dit calmement Captain.

\- Pfff, ... désespérant.

\- T'inquiète comme te l'a dit "Mr jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre", tu t'habitueras à mes crises de folie, petite.

\- Aurore ! Bouffon !

\- Insulte à super-héros dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Cela va coûter cher !

\- Mais je t'emmerde ! Mr Fury pouvons nous poursuivre, s'il vous plait ?

\- Oui, vous devriez dire commercer ! Bien... Captain pouvez vous nous rappeler la situation malgré qu'elle n'échappe à personne ?

\- Ce serait tôt pour Alzheimer. dit Tony.

\- La ferme, Stark !

\- Je vais rappeler les faits, et sans intervention ! C'est clair ?!

\- On attend que ça que tu rappels les faits Captain, sauf que depuis tout à l'heure tu rêvasses.

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Oui et cordialement.

\- Je t'emmerde.

-Oh ! Captain pas un mot plus...

\- La ferme ! crièrent en cœur Aurore, Captain et Fury.

\- Nous sommes réunis pour parler d'Aurore qui a activé ses pouvoirs... commença Captain.

\- ... en tombant d'un immeuble.

-...

\- Glps. émit Tony devant le regard que Fury lui avait lancé.

\- Bref,... Aurore semble capable d'activer ses pouvoirs lorsqu'elle est en danger de mort, c'est bien cela ? demanda Fury.

-Oui.

\- Ils se sont déjà activés avant aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, l'année dernière quand Cyclone a attaqué Manhattan ( _elle parle surtout de la sensation de puissance qu'elle a ressenti_ ), mais s'était pas aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui.

\- D'accord, je te propose de venir travailler au S.H.I.E.L.D pour apprendre à activer et à contrôler tes pouvoirs. proposa Fury.

\- Euh...

\- Tu peux me donnez ta réponse plus tard, si tu veux.

-...

\- C'est non, je suis contre ! s'exclama Stark.

\- Non mais ça va parle pour moi aussi.

-Acceptes-tu de faire partie des Vengeurs ? demanda Tony.

-...

Aurore et les deux autres étaient choqués par cette demande faite par Stark qui semblait on ne peut plus sérieux :

\- Ça va Stark ? demanda Fury.

-Ha, ha, ha... rigola Aurore. Ce type est dingue, très drôle comme blague !

\- C'est une proposition sérieuse, je ne rigole jamais avec ça.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi me proposes-tu d'entrer chez les Vengeurs ? Je n'ai rien de spéciale.

\- Si tu as une lumière qui brille et qui te protège quand tu es en danger, je suis sûr que tu peux faire plus avec cette lumière.

\- Mais je ne peux pas contrôler ce pouvoir.

\- Justement, n va apprendre ensemble.

\- Je, je... je ne sais pas;

\- Je te laisse réfléchir, tu sais où venir me trouver.

-D'accord, merci.

-Tu veux qu'on te ramène chez toi ? demanda Captain qui était resté silencieux pendant l'échange.

\- Non, ça ira merci.

\- Je te laisse également réfléchir à ma proposition, le S.H.I.E.L.D serait ravit de t'accueillir. se sentit obligé de dire Fury.

\- Oui, oui,... dit Aurore avant de sortir de la pièce.

Elle sortit ensuite de la tour des Vengeurs avant de prendre le métro pour rentrer chez elle.

* * *

 **J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours.**

 **Un petit avis ?**

 **A la prochaine !**


End file.
